TU Y G-DRAGON
by haru-shan
Summary: para una chica como tu entenderlo... Te sentías muy confundida y GD iba acercándose a ti muy lentamente viéndote de una manera muy seductora mientras el se acercaba tu le alejabas , hasta que te arrimo a la pared puso su brazo en la pared y te vio fijamente dio una fumada mas a su cigarrillo lo voto y lo piso y te dijo al oído ME VUELVES LOCO.. HAY LEMON...


bueno queridas leedoras de mis fics le traigo algo buenisimo prinera historia de lemon que publico para que lo disfruten , esta historia no me pertenece pero pense que a ustedes le encantaria leerla por eso la publico espero les guste sobretodo a las fans de k-pop y de g-dragon

* * *

#HISTORIA PERVERT CON G-DRAGÓN

Te levantaste muy temprano en la mañana era lunes, después de unas largas vacaciones regresabas a clases, entraste al cole y saludaste a tus amigas les conversaste todo lo que había pasado en las vacaciones,y trajeron un rumor de que había un profesor nuevo de ingles y lo mejor , era coreano, tu estabas muy emocionada y ya querías ver quien era, cuando escuchaste que tus compañeros dijeron Hay! Vieneee! Y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares , estabas muy nerviosa y entro,al verlo no pudiste creerlo era GD tu nuevo profesor de ingles, te quedaste paralisada lo viste y el te regreso a ver , te vio con una mirada muy rara pero apasionada a la ves, desde ese dia el se portaba muy mal contigo, te hacia quedar mal delante de tus compañeros , paso un mes y el seguía igual asi que te hartaste y decidiste contarle a tu mama, en el siguiente dia después de haverle contado a tu mama fuiste mas relajada al cole y un amigo tuyo te dijo que el Licenciado Kwon manda a buscarte , tu te dirijiste a su oficina y lo viste sentado en su escritorio y dijiste  
Tu: Me mando a buscar licenciado Kwon  
GD: Si siéntate porfavor  
Te sentaste en la silla frente a el y te miro y sonrio de una manera malvada , saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta , te lanzo unos fosforos y te dijo  
GD: Ven enciende mi cigarrillo  
Tu; Porque yo –voz baja-  
El te escucho decirlo y solo sonrio te dirijiste hacia el y lo encendiste , ya no aguantaste las ganas de preguntarle porque era tan malo contigo y le dijiste  
Tu: Por que es tan malo conmigo? Que le eh echo yo?!  
El lanzo el humo del cigarrillo a tu cara de una manera suave se levanto y dijo  
GD: Acaso aun no lo entiendes…crei que seria fácil para una chica como tu entenderlo  
Te sentías muy confundida y GD iba acercándose a ti muy lentamente viéndote de una manera muy seductora mientras el se acercaba tu le alejabas , hasta que te arrimo a la pared puso su brazo en la pared y te vio fijamente dio una fumada mas a su cigarrillo lo voto y lo piso y te dijo al oído ME VUELVES LOCO..  
Despues de haber dicho esto te dio un beso muy apasionado tomo tu pierna con una de sus manos y la puso en su cadera asi te iba acariciando delicadamente tu pierna mientras subía y llego a tu interior bajándolo de una manera muy exitante, lo empujaste y dijiste  
Tu: Espera  
GD: Que pasa no es esto lo que querías?  
Tu sonreíste y lo que fuiste a hacer es a cerrar con seguro la puerta cerrar bien las cortinas y después de esto te subiste a su escritorio lanzaste todo te pusiste en una pose muy sexy y le giñaste el ojo a GD el rió y se dirijo hacia a ti, tu estabas sentada encima del escritorio y el abajo asi que cojio tus piernas y las pego a sus caderas te comenzó nuevamente a subir su mano por tu pierna hasta llegar a tu ropa interior te la bajo lentamente y te la quito, tu mientras le desabrochabas los botones de su camisa apresurada-mente, la quitaste y sentiste su piel tan suave , ahora te besaba por el cuello con lengua te daba lamidas -¡ahhhh eso se sentía muy rico!-, sentiste como sus manos se deslizaban por tus caderas dentro de la blusa del cole y subia mas hasta que te la quito quedando solo en brazier,, después te lanzo al escritorio y el ensima tuyo empezó a besarte apasionadamente su mano bajo lentamente por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu falda el desabrocho el botón y te la quito quedando desnuda (ahi abajo XD), empujaste a GD de una manera muy sexy le sonreíste malvadamente pero a la vez seductora te levantaste del escritorio y cojiste una silla le hisiste una señal con los dedos de que fuera ahi , el sonrió y fue tu te agachaste y le zafaste la correa que llevaba empezaste a jugar con ella de una manera muy sexy, GD te veía con ojos como de ¡QUE RICOTA XD! , lo empujaste a la silla, te fuiste atrás de ella i le amarraste las manos con su correa Fuiste al frente de el lo besaste y comensate a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones que aun los llevaba puesto ahí te arrodillaste le bajaste el cierre del pantalón lentamente y abriste su botón , viendo lo grande que era, aun no lo sacaste solo empezaste a jugar con el , acariciarlo suavemente , después lo sacaste de ahí lentamente y comenzaste a lamerlo en la puntita causando un leve gimido de GD , le estabas haciendo un e_e oral Jaja GD se mordía los labios de tanta exitacion, pero de alguna manera el logro safarse y te cojio y te puso contra la pared, se saco completamente el pantalón te empezó a besar por el cuello , como aun llevabas puesto el brasier GD iba bajando las tiras del brasier suavemente , puso sus manos en tu espalda y te zafo el bracier lanzándolo a un lado , con sus manos tomo tus senos y los empezó a acariciar diciéndote Eres muy hermosa…te besaba por el pech bajando cada ves mas hasta llegar a tus senos y te los chupo su lengua estaba tan fría que se sentía muy rico empezaste a gemir y el te lanzo al suelo poniéndose encima de ti y te lo metió, sentiste que era muy grande y estaba muy duro empezó a moverse muy rápido causando gemidos cada ves mas fuertes , te lo retiro por un momento te abrió las piernas y te metió su lengua en tu PUNTO G , al sentir esto diste un fuerte gemido y GD movia su lengua cada vez mas rápido tu ya no podías haber sentido mas placer que ese ahora gritabas se movia demasiado bien, sudabas mucho y GD regreso a verte ,se dio cuenta que estabas muy cansada y sudando , subió y te abrazo diciéndote Tranquila amor yo estoy aquí te dio un dulce beso en la frente , se volvió a colocar encima de ti y esta ves te lo metió con mas fuerza que la ultima vez Empezó a moverse muy fuerte el gemia mucho y tu igual ya estaban sudados los 2 hasta que sentiste que el se había idooo XD el se levanto rápido y dijo Perdoname no quería que esto pasara, tu rápidamente tomaste su mano lo bajaste y le dijiste no te preocupes oppa me encanta y lo besaste , pero de pronto escuchaste que alguien golpeaba la puerta mientras decía Señor Kwon le exijo que abra la puerta , era el director del colegio…O.O GD cojio rápidamente la ropa y se la empezó a poner te dio la tuya y te dijo que entraras al baño, entraste y te empezaste a vestir ahí pero viste que tu brasier no estaba , GD acabo de cambiarse y abrió la puerta estaba impecable pero asustado,  
GD: Si señor que pasa?  
Director: Creo que debe irse a Corea  
GD: Porque?  
Director: Emos tenido una queja de parte de la mama de (Tu nombre) dice que usted la maltrata mucho y emos decidido mandarlo a Corea nuevamente  
Tu oiste todo esto y se te cayo una lagrima  
GD: Esta bien entonces me ire  
Tu saliste por la ventana del baño fuiste a tu casa llorando tu mama te preunto que paso y con lagrimas en los ojos le respondiste Tuu tienes la culpa porqueee! Porque fuiste a hablar con el director ahora el se ira…subiste llorando a tu cuarto y te encerraste. Mientras eso GD empacaba sus cosas y de su bolsillo saco tu brazier, lo vio y después lo olio , solo con olerlo se éxito otra ves y se empezó a mas-bar pensando en ese momento que paso contigo y repetía cada instante (Tu nombre) me vuelves locoo.  
Al dia siguiente fuiste al colegio y raoidamente fuiste a la oficina de el , no había nadie , ya había empacado sus cosas, lo buscaste desesperadamente por todo el colegio pero el no estaba allí , desidiste fugarte para irlo a ver en el aeropuerto , tomaste un taxi hacia alla  
Unnies mientras leen esto escuchen esta cancion de fondo TT_TT  
watch?v=ODsqyfI5R28&feature=g-hist

GD mientras tanto estaba en su casa llorando pensando en ti y diciendo que no te puede dejar . el al igual que tu se sentía destrozado y dijo : Noo puedo dejarla ir ire a buscarla…Se levanto y te fue a buscar a tu casa , golpeo la puerta y tu mama salió el pregunto por ti y ella dijo que estabas en el colegio, así que fue a buscarte ahí, Tu en eso llegaste al aeropuerto fuiste a donde revisan el equipaje y esperaste ahí con lagrimas en los ojos. GD entro desesperada-mente al colegio a buscarte pero ahí loe dijeron que te habías fugado, GD estaba muy alterado debía encontrarte rápido , salió del colegio se sentó en la vereda y se puso a llorar en esto dijo El aeropuerto..debe estar ahí …Tomo un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Tu estabas llorando mientras caminabas hacia la puerta del aeropuerto , te sentaste ahí en la entrada , tu corazón dolía mucho y estabas desesperada porque no encontrabas a GD , asi que decidiste ir a la terraza del aeropuerto , caminaste hacia las barandillas de la terraza y subiste en ellas querías lanzarte ,llorando decías  
Si no te tengo conmigo no quiero vivir!  
GD llego al aeropuerto te busco rápidamente por todas partes pero no te encontraba . sus lagrimas salian y cuando al fin te vio que estabas en la terraza de elaeropierto tratando de lanzarte el desesperadamente fue hacia alla , tu miraste hacia abajo mientras tus lagrimas caian al suelo diste un fuerte suspiero y dijiste Te amo Ji cerraste los ojos para lanzarte cuando alguien te agarro de la mano Era GD que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y te dijo gritando : Porquee!? Dime por que ibas a hacerlo! Que no te das cuenta que sin ti no puedo vivir! Bajaste de las barandillas y llorando le gritaste Estupido! Idiotaaa viste lo que ba a hacer por tii! Y tuu que haces por mi? Bajando la mirada , el te miro y te abrazo fuertemente de la sinturo y te dijo : Esto ..te dio un beso muy apasionado tanto asi que se quedaron sin respiración el y tu se dirijieron a tu casa para hablar con tu mama GD le dijo  
GD: Señora yo amo a su hija y quiero llevármela a Corea  
Tu mama: Pero que esta diciendo! Si usted es mayor!  
Gd te cojio de la mano fuertemente y le dijo a tu mama  
GD:Señora perdón pero yo la amo y no pienso irme sin ella haci quiera o no  
Tu le dijste a GD  
Tu: Vamonos amor  
Tu mama: Si rusas esa puerta te acbas para mi!  
Tu solo bajaste la mirada con ojos llorosos dijiste  
Tu: Lo siento mama….pero no puedo dejarlo ir..Lo amo  
Y saliste de tu casa con el , tomaron un vuelo hacia Corea , te sentiste muy bien estando a su lado, llegaron al fin y al poco tiempo se casaron, tuvieron bebes y vivieron felices por siempre  
Fin


End file.
